


You Have Similarities With Prey

by collarsandchucks



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: BDSM, Collars, F/F, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Prey - Freeform, Spanking, Trans Bernadetta, Trans Female Character, fire emblem: three houses - Freeform, primal, soft domme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collarsandchucks/pseuds/collarsandchucks
Summary: Bernadetta von Varley is on the receiving end of a spanking, collaring, and fucking from her friend Petra Macneary, who decides the other woman would make a better pet than prey.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Petra Macneary
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	You Have Similarities With Prey

“You have similarities with prey, that is all I mean to be saying.”

Petra’s words rattled around in Bernadetta’s head for far longer than she dared admit. They had first been said to her five years ago, before the war. She was braver now, at least the Professor said so. But the walls she built over the years to keep everyone out were not easily disassembled. 

There were very few people who Bernie was completely open with. That was a defense mechanism. When she told her father that his child was not the son he had hoped for, his reaction did not encourage her to be forthcoming about who she was. She was Bernie, nothing would change that. But years of abuse and repression left her timid, with her guard up at all times. Maybe that’s why what Petra had said all those years ago still stuck with her. There was a truth to the huntress’s words.

Over the years the two had become close. Hours spent together in the training grounds, working together to improve their skills with a bow. Countless meals shared with the Professor in tow. Fighting for the future Emperor Edelgard spoke about with such hope. Even when Petra took to the skies on the back of a pegasus, something that terrified Bernie, they still found time together at the stables tending to their mounts after battle. This was the time Bernie liked the best.

The pair would often coexist in silence as they brushed their mounts, fed them, and maintained their tack. Petra seemed most comfortable with quiet. Bernie was certainly happy not having to talk. In the silence, Bernie would occasionally find her eyes drift to Petra’s powerful arms. On more than one occasion she also wondered how it would feel to have those arms bend her over Petra’s saddle. Every time that thought crept into her mind she turned beet red, and thought again how it was best she not speak. 

It was late-afternoon on this occasion when, following that morning’s training exercises, Petra and Bernie were settling their horses in the stables. Bernie had begun sweeping the scattered hay away from the walkway. Petra was moving their gear into the tack room. The retreating sun bounced off the stones of the monastery and illuminated the small beads of sweat on Petra’s arms. Petra set her saddle down and stood up to stretch and wipe the sweat from her brow. Bernie’s eyes traced every curve of the other woman’s strong and agile body. She felt the thoughts come unbidden once again. Blushing, she set the broom aside and turned to go back to the safety of her room. 

“Bye Petra, see you at dinner.” She said, all in the space of a single breath, and hurried away. Suddenly she felt fingers wrap around her upper arm in an iron grip. 

“EEP!” she squealed, and went nearly limp until the other woman caught her. 

“Bernadetta! You were almost forgetting your case again!” Petra held Bernie’s arm tightly in one hand and her hedgehog case in the other. “You wouldn’t be wanting the professor to have to track it down for you again, would you?”

There was something in Petra’s presence, in her voice, that told Bernie forgetting her case was the last thing in the world she wanted to do. Knees still shaking, Bernie held out her hand for the case. 

“Promise me you will not be leaving it again, Bernie?” Petra said, playfully dangling the case over Bernie’s outstretched hand.

“Yes ma’am, er, Petra. Yes, Petra.” Bernie felt the heat rising in her cheeks once again and looked at the floor. Petra gently placed the case in Bernie’s hand. Before Bernie knew it, she was back in her room, with no memory of having rushed across the monastery to get there. It was still an hour and a half until dinner, but Bernie climbed into bed fully dressed and pulled the sheets up over her head.

“Stupid Bernie,” she chided herself, “how embarrassing. How could you say something so stupid.” She continued that way for some time, unaware of how late it was getting.

In the midst of her thousandth self-rebuke, Bernie heard a knock at her door. She let out a soft squeak and called out from under the sheets. “Who is it?”

“It is me.” Bernie recognized Petra’s voice, even through the heavy door. She was very good at identifying voices just outside her room. “Please come to the door, Bernadetta.” Though the voice was unmistakably Petra’s, there was something different about her tone. It lacked its usual sing-song quality. It felt more cool, stern even.

“Bernadetta.” Petra repeated. Bernie was frozen in her bed and didn’t realize how much time had passed since Petra’s first request. 

“Uh, just a minute.” Bernie leapt out of bed, knocking over a small sewing kit and the shirt she had been mending. She straightened out her dress and took a deep breath before taking the final steps to the door. She opened it just a crack. It was darker outside than she thought. She must have missed dinner. Petra pushed her way through the door and walked purposefully into the room. She sat down in the chair in front of Bernie’s desk.

“Close the door and sit.” Petra said. Was her voice more forceful than usual, Bernie wondered, or was Bernie just scared? She did what she was asked and gently set herself down on the bed.

“You missed dinner, Bernadetta. Was it not your intention to be eating with me this evening?” Petra asked. Was she angry? Concerned? Bernie couldn’t quite tell.

“I uh.. Wasn’t feeling well! Yes. I think this morning’s battle just made me a bit queasy, and I had to lie down.” Bernie felt the redness spreading across her cheeks from the lie, and prayed it would stop.

“You are feeling better now, yes?”

“Yes!” Bernie blurted out. “Yes, a light nap and I’m right as rain.” 

Before Bernie knew it, Petra had stood up and crossed the room in two swift steps. She tilted Bernie’s chin up to look at her, and Bernie swallowed hard. 

“I am thinking about something I told you many years ago, Bernadetta. That you are having similarity with prey.” Bernie couldn’t quite bring her eyes to meet Petra’s gaze. Despite the difficulty with Petra holding her chin up, Bernie did her best to look at the floor. 

“I taught you how a hunter thinks of beasts as food in order to hunt. But food is not the only thing prey can be.” Petra leaned in close, their noses just inches apart. “Prey can also become a pet.”

Bernie was suddenly grateful that she was seated, as in that moment she didn’t think her knees could support her. Petra sensed the shudder that went through Bernie’s body in that moment and smiled. 

“Would you like to become my pet, Bernadetta?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Did Bernie say that? She didn’t remember thinking it, but the words sprung from her mouth before she could stop them.

Petra chuckled. “Hmm, you know that I am the crown princess of Brigid, yes? Perhaps you should be calling me ‘my queen.’” 

“Yes, my queen.” A thought nagged at Bernie, “But... the Emperor…”

“The Emperor has promised me my lands. Edelgard will be the Emperor of Fódlan, and I will be the Queen of Brigid. But let us not speak of politics. I want only to think of the timid little rabbit in front of me.”

Petra kept Bernie’s chin in one hand and reached down with the other, gently moving up Bernie’s thigh. Bernie panicked. Despite the closeness of their friendship, Bernie had never told Petra she was not always known as Bernadetta. The Professor knew. The Emperor and Hubert knew, as it was their business to know all the lords of the Empire from birth. But otherwise this was a secret Bernie kept to herself. She put one hand on Petra’s arm.

“Petra, er, my Queen, there’s something I have to tell you.”

Petra cocked her head in curiosity. “Yes?”

“I’m not.. I wasn’t always.. Oh Bernie just say it. I might not have… what you think I have… down there.” She had never been good at finding a way to say it. She had hyperventilated alone in her room for half an hour after telling the professor. 

Petra smiled. “This is another thing I am not understanding about Fódlan. Your body does not determine who you are being. In Brigid, many women have a body like yours. And many men have a body like mine. Some people are neither. It is not important.” 

Bernie blinked in surprise. That was not the answer she had expected.

“Would you like me to touch you?” Petra said softly.

“Yes, my queen.”

Petra’s hand moved further up Bernie’s thigh until it was resting in the warm place between her legs. A soft moan escaped her lips. Petra removed her hand only to slide it up Bernie’s dress, gently stroking Bernie’s shaft through her panties in a way Bernie couldn’t normally bring herself to do. Despite how many times she had read about it.

“You are quite wet already.” Petra pulled her arm back before quickly pushing her fingers into Bernie’s mouth. “Taste.”

A shiver shot down Bernie’s spine as she eagerly ran her tongue over Petra’s fingers. What was she doing? This was so unlike her. Bernie tried to push these thoughts away, but Petra could sense her hesitation. She pulled her fingers gently from Bernie’s mouth.

“Is something wrong, Bernadetta?”

“I… I want to, my Queen, but I’ve never.. I don’t…”

Petra smiled and sat down on the bed next to her. “You are thinking too much. Would you like to be not thinking?” Bernie nodded enthusiastically. “You are quite tame already, likely from letting me feed you. But you are not my pet yet. Like horses, some pets need to be broken before they can be ridden.”

Suddenly, and faster than Bernie could think, Petra had pulled the smaller woman by the arm over her knee. She lifted the hem of Bernie’s dress until it sat at the small of her back. Bernie felt the blood rushing to her face in embarrassment. 

“These panties are cute, Bernadetta,” Petra said. Bernie blushed, remembering the panties she had embroidered with tiny hedgehogs. “But you will not be needing them.”

With a surprising deftness Petra pulled Bernie’s panties down to her knees. She stopped to appreciate Bernie’s moon pale skin, the gentle curve of her ass, and the growing wetness underneath her on Petra’s thigh.

“Are you ready to be broken, little one?”

“Y-yes, my queen.” Bernie mumbled.

“I will need to be hearing it louder than that if you want to be my pet.”

“Yes, my queen!” Bernie nearly shouted. Embarrassment swept over her, surely the students in the adjacent bedrooms would have heard that, if they were in their room. 

Before Bernie could finish that thought she felt a sharp smack to her backside. She squealed as more blows fell, swift and sure, moving up and down her ass and thighs, back and forth evenly across both cheeks. ‘If they didn’t hear my shouting, they will certainly hear this,’ Bernie thought.

In between each slap Bernie felt her ass growing warmer and warmer. The pain was a lot, nearly unbearable. She squirmed in Petra’s lap, trying to avoid or at least soften the blows. In response, Petra wrapper her other arm tightly around Bernie’s waist.

“It is natural for a wild animal to resist training,” Petra said “But that just means I must work harder to tame you.”

Immobilized by Petra’s strong grasp, Bernie was left with no options but to take her training. She flinched and squeezed her eyes tight, hoping to somehow block out the pain blistering her ass and thighs. But just as suddenly as the spanking had started, Bernie found herself relaxing into it. Her muscles unknotted, she stopped squirming, and she felt the tension slowly seep out of her body. The individual blows registered less and she was overpowered by the warmth spreading from her ass to her privates. She worried that her wetness would have soaked Petra’s legs, but the anxious voices that normally plagued Bernie’s every waking moment seemed to be wrapped in thick cotton, distant and quiet. 

Seemingly sensing her relaxation, Petra appeared to slow the pace of the spanking. Bernie moaned and rubbed herself against Petra’s thigh, as the stronger woman began to gently massage her aching ass. Bernie jolted in surprise when she felt a quick light slap, evidently only a playful one, as Petra giggled. Petra leaned back on the bed, allowing Bernie to melt into her thighs. 

“Will you now be good for me, my pet?” Petra asked softly.

“Yes, my Queen.” Bernie replied, her voice muffled by the sheets she had pulled around her face. 

“Good.” Petra said sharply. “Now stand.”

Bernie hastily wriggled out of Petra’s lap, cringing slightly as the shiny wetness on Petra’s thighs. She stood, legs barely able to support her, in the middle of the room. Her panties lay on the floor, kicked off during the spanking. Her dress was still pulled up around her waist, and she suddenly became very aware of how visible her hardness was for Petra.

“Kneel.”

Bernie dropped to her knees instantly, grateful for the fact that she no longer had to stand on shaking legs and that she could hide herself with her hands. Petra pulled something from a small satchel at her back. It was a flexible strip of leather, with an o-ring fastened in the middle and a clasp on the ends. A collar, Bernie realized. Petra leaned down and secured the collar around Bernie’s neck. 

“I have been saving this collar for a long time. I intended to claim someone special, someone obedient and kind and caring. That someone turned out to be you, Bernadetta. Today you become my pet.”

“Thank you, my Queen.” Bernie was awash in warmth and a stinging pain she did not expect to feel so sweet. Now that the spanking had stopped, she could feel a cool breeze from the drafty monastery tickling her exposed legs. She shivered.

Petra cooed. “Is my pet cold? Perhaps she should be joining me in the bed then.” Petra looped a finger around the o-ring in Bernie’s collar and pulled her to her feet and into the bed. Bernie felt itchy as the rough sheets dragged against her throbbing backside. Petra must have noticed her wince. 

“Was I too hard on my new pet, Bernadetta?” she asked, a soft laugh behind her words.

Bernie curled herself into the arms of the other woman. “No, my Queen.” No? She didn’t think her ass could take much more, and she definitely wouldn’t be able to sit through the war council in the morning. But she found herself craving the sensation of being held and struck by the most beautiful woman she had ever met. 

Petra smiled. “Maybe I will be spanking you again, if you like, but not tonight.”

Bernie almost felt disappointed. She buried her face into the fabric of Petra’s skirt. She could feel the blush rising to her cheeks again and willed it to stop. Wasn’t she red enough yet? Petra giggled.

“No, my pet, I had something else in mind for you.” Bernie felt Petra’s iron grip on her forearms as she was pulled upward. Petra leaned back against the headboard of the bed and beckoned Bernie to come sit next to her. Bernie eagerly crawled across the bed and gingerly sat down. As she settled, Petra lifted the hem of Bernie’s dress again, this time to expose her wetness.

Petra dragged her fingers lightly up Bernie’s thigh, wrapped her fingers delicately around Bernie’s shaft and began gently moving up and down along it. Bernie bit her lip and her eyes closed seemingly of their own accord. Waves of pleasure washed over her, the burning of her ass underneath her supplementing the warmth of Petra’s grasp. Bernie generally disliked touching herself. It was an unfortunate reminder of how hard she had to work to be the person she always knew she was. But Petra’s calm, practiced strokes sent ripples through her that threatened to overwhelm her at any moment. 

Bernie felt the fingers of Petra’s other hand drag against her chin. With a quick jerk, Petra pulled Bernie’s face to look directly at her. Bernie squirmed in pleasure, but Petra’s grip held firm.

“Open your eyes, Bernadetta.” She commanded.

Bernie struggled to do so, fighting her inclination to just keep them closed and soak in the pleasure. When she did, she saw Petra staring at her with a hard look in her eyes, her other hand still stroking Bernie.

“Who is owning you, Bernadetta?” Her voice was firm, authoritative, royal even.

“You are, my Queen!” Bernie eeked out in between unsupressable moans. 

“And I am owning all of you, yes?”

“Y-yes, my queen!” Bernie struggled to get the words out. It was hard to focus. Every nerve in her body was on fire.

“Come.”

It was as if Bernie’s body was waiting for that permission. She felt as if her entire body floated off the bed as she came. She was electrified, nerves firing randomly and completely out of her control. Her back arched until she thought it might break. Then with one final exhalation, she relaxed into the mattress. Bernie was suddenly very aware of the warm, sticky fluid dripping slowly over Petra’s hand. 

“Oh, god, oh god, Petra, I’m sorr-” Bernie’s frantic apology was silenced by Petra jamming her fingers into Bernie’s mouth again. Bernie blinked in surprise as the salty-sweet liquid slid over her tongue. Did she like it? She wasn’t sure, but she licked eagerly regardless.

“You will still address me as ‘my Queen’ unless others are present, is that understood?”

Bernie nodded and blushed. Petra pulled her fingers from Bernie’s mouth and gracefully licked what remained off the back of her hand. 

“You were very good for me, my pet. How do you feel?” Petra asked, the usual warmth and song-like quality returning to her voice.

Bernie smiled sheepishly. “Sleepy, my Queen” she answered honestly.

Petra smiled. “I was thinking that would be so.”

Petra stood up from the bed and slinked over to the dresser. After a few minutes of searching, she returned with fresh panties and Bernie’s pajamas. Bernie was barely aware of Petra sliding off Bernie’s dress and dressing her for bed. She was, however, very aware of Petra sliding into the too-small bed beside her.

“I will be staying here with you, my pet, to make sure you fall to sleep. I will leave before sunrise, so that others do not see I was here. Unless…” Petra’s usual confidence slid for a moment.

“...unless you do not mind them knowing.”

In response, Bernie wrapped her arms around Petra and squeezed tightly.

“Please stay, my Queen.” 

Bernie had been plagued by nightmares of her father for years. But this night, she never slept better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all so much for 1000+ views! In order to celebrate I'm going to do a painting of one of my favorite parts of the fic. I'm so glad you enjoy my writing and I can't wait to write a part 2!
> 
> As promised! Here's a painting I did of my favorite part of the fic :) https://www.deviantart.com/collarsandchucks/art/Prey-836882936


End file.
